thekindaichicasefilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Hanging School Murder Case
Manga= Head Hanging School Murder Case is the eighth case in Kindaichi Case Files: File Series. Story Prologue Characters Suspect List * Yuichiro Kume (??) - Head Principal of Shinokura Academy. * Kunio Akutsu (??) - Shinokura Academy Japanese Teacher. * Yaichi Muroi (17) - Shinokura Academy Student. * Akira Miyazono (??) - Shinokura Academy Student. * Takashi Senke (17) - 2nd Year Fudo High School and Shinokura Academy Student. * Gunji Kajima (??) - Manager of Shinokura Academy. * Yoko Asano (33) - Shinokura Academy Mathematics Teacher. * Naoki Furuya (18) - Shinokura Academy Student. * Nobuyuki Nito (17) - Shinokura Academy Student. * Utako Mori (17) - Shinokura Academy Student. Cases First Case Second Case Third Case Fourth Case Fifth Case Related Case Gallery Kubitsuri Gakuen Satsujin Jiken (Manga).jpg|Head Hanging School Murder Case Suspect List Author's Comment In the series of Young Kindaichi, the culprit alias is essential. A lot of people said this is the scariest case in the entire series of Young Kindaichi. I don't know because of that reason this case didn't get an anime adaptation. Perhaps, the reason is this case didn't suite to become an anime. Trivia * Utako Mori's name came from the anagram of "Komoriuta." * This is one of two cases from File Series that haven't get any anime adaptation. |-|Live Action= Head Hanging School Murder Case is the sixth case in Live-Action Kindaichi Case File - 1st Generation. Story Characters Suspect List * Yumiko Ono (??) - Fudo High School Mathematics Teacher. * Naoki Furuya (18) - Fudo High School Student. * Yaichi Muroi (17) - Fudo High School Student. * Nobuyuki Nito (17) - Fudo High School Student. * Risa Yoshimura (17) - Fudo High School Student. * Yuichiro Kume (??) - Head Principal of Fudo High School. * Kunio Akutsu (??) - Fudo High School Japanese Teacher. Cases First Case Second Case Third Case Fourth Case Related Case Manga/Live-Action Differences * Yoko Asano's name changed to Yumiko Ono. * Utako Mori's name changed to Risa Yoshimura. Also, she becomes an ordinary student than an occult girl. * The location of this case changed from Shinokura Academy to Fudo High School. Because of that, Furuya and the other becomes a member of the special class who had a good grade, also Yuichiro Kume becomes the head principal of Fudo High School. * Takashi Senke, Akira Miyazono, and Gunji Kajima doesn't appear. Due to that change, when someone found the hanging chicken, Akutsu cames and calling Ono. * The scene when Kindaichi read a plant encyclopedia and talk about Asagao that bloom in the night was omitted. * Adding a scene in conclusion that Ono consulted the truth of Fukamachi's death to Kume and Akutsu, but to protect the school's name they had ignored Ono. When everyone heard that testimony, Kume, and Akutsu turn their face away. * About Muroi's prank in the prologue, the scene of Kindaichi reveal the culprit of devastated Miyazono's flower was omitted. Due to that, Kindaichi reveals Muroi was the one who writes scribble in class because of the remains of chalk in his fingers. * Senke's role changed to Makoto Makabe. * The order of the murder was inverted than the manga. The first victim in manga becomes the last victim in this adaptation. The last victim becomes the first victim, but the second victim still as same as the manga. Gallery ZH: 絞首學園殺人事件 Category:Long Case Category:File Series Category:Live Action 1st Generation